


Cuddle Buddy

by Aanooneemoose



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Cuddle buddy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aanooneemoose/pseuds/Aanooneemoose
Summary: 'Max's breathing escalates and his heart rate is at an unhealthy level. This is not a good idea, he doesn't like this anymore, he wants to leave. But it's too late, Nev sees him and walks over with an inviting smile. At least it's not a catfish."You're Max, right?" He points out.'Max got recommended to use this Cuddle Buddy app. With a cynical mind he reluctantly gives it a try.





	Cuddle Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> AH, finally a new Nev/Max contribution on here!
> 
> I got the idea from Shane Dawson's Cuddle Buddy experience: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-Ity2y29Mc
> 
> You can see the relationship in this story as both platonic and romantic really.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love the Catfish dudes by the way. I don't mean to cause them any harm.

Cynical is what they always call him.  
At work Max is known as the one, who doesn't understand hope. He always seems to ruin every perfect idea with his pessimistic habits. He brings up every little detail that seems to be wrong with it, which are details nobody would've thought of.  
To him relationships, even just platonic, do not exist. Love is a weird thing made up by somebody, which is now engraved into everyone's brains and works like placebos. Nobody really knows his story(if there is one) behind these pessimistic thoughts. People just assume it's part of his personality.

Around two weeks ago, at the set of a new movie(being part of the crew there), Max somehow became the subject of a conversation with some co-workers. It started with casual complaints about how Max 'always seems to bring others down' and 'never has to say something good about anything', this being kind of over-exaggerated of course. But somehow the conversation led to how his colleagues think he should have more intimacy in his life. That the lack of it is the cause of his frustrations, whatever that means. And then a few minutes later, they were endorsing a so-called cuddle buddy app, that one of them once stumbled upon when on the weird side of the Internet.

Of course, Max knows they were just teasing him for the time being. But throughout the subsequent days, he kept thinking about it. It was in his mind for so long, that eventually he had to look into it.

And that's why he's sitting here now, on the couch in the lobby of a not expensive, but decent hotel. Waiting for his 'cuddle buddy'. He knows, by googling a lot, that meeting up to cuddle normally takes place at one of their places. However, the not-trusting Max feels uncomfortable inviting a random stranger into his house, and even more so _being invited_ into a random stranger's house.  
When he explained it to the person on the app, he understood and accepted to meet up at a hotel. The person he's meeting up with is called Nev. Max doesn't know much about him: he knows what he looks like from his profile picture, he was able to read some vaguely described main interests like 'photography' and 'music', and Nev's told him in the chat that he's been using the app regularly, meaning he has experience. This way Max knows it won't be as awkward as it can be; Nev could make the first move and Max could just... go with the flow.  
The reason Max chose to meet up with a guy is because he wanted to keep this as nonsexual as possible. He knows about the warnings on the app: 'This app is used only for cuddling, there are no expectations of it progressing to something more.' But still Max wouldn't be able to cuddle with a girl without the weird thoughts invading his brains. Besides, according to social norms he'd have to be the dominant one and he is not ready for that.

But now that the time has come, he's wondering whether this is a good idea after all. It's not like there will be any positive outcomes. He's only really putting his life in danger, or at least giving himself a gateway to an awkward situation.  
His cuddle buddy is a few minutes late, maybe Max should just hand in the hotel room key card, ask for a refund and make a run for it. Just never think about this day ever again. Sitting stiffly on the uncomfortable couch, Max contemplates whether he should leave, but right as he makes up his mind, he notices a familiar face walking through the revolving door of the hotel.  
Max's breathing escalates and his heart rate is at an unhealthy level. This is not a good idea, he doesn't like this anymore, he wants to leave. But it's too late, Nev sees him and walks over with an inviting smile. At least it's not a catfish.

"You're Max, right?" He points out.

Max stands up and gives an awkward nod. Putting on the straightest face he's able to fabricate at this time. "Yes. And you must be Nev." As if this is a business meetup, he goes in for a formal handshake.

Nev accepts the handshake, all the while chuckling. "The correct pronunciation is Neev."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, a lot of people get it wrong. So, shall we go then? You've got the room in order already, right?"

Max pulls out the key card and shows it to him. Nev nods of approval and together they walk towards the elevator.  
As they're standing in the moving elevator, Max takes a quick glance at him. The guy doesn't display any sense of awkwardness. Max doesn't know how he cannot feel uncomfortable, but this seems to be proof that either Nev has indeed done this a lot before or he's a serial killer who's taken acting classes to be as convincing as possible.  
The door of the elevator opens, Nev makes a lead-the-way gesture to Max and they walk to the hotel room. Max opens it and walks in first. Once he sees the queen bed and at the same time hears Nev closing the door, it really dawns on him. He's about to cuddle with somebody he doesn't know. Max doesn't even like cuddling. Why did he decid-

"So, how would you like to do this?" Max's thoughts get cut off by the stranger standing next to him.

"I..." Max's terrified eyes are fixed on the bed in front of him "I don't know if I want to do this anymore." His whole body is as stiff as a statue.

Nev notices. "Hey, it's okay, man. I was also very nervous the first time I did this." Max doesn't react. "How about we take it slow? We could even just hold hands first."

Max takes a deep breath to recompose himself. He exhales an okay and walks towards the nearest side of the bed. Nev follows suit and goes to the other side.  
They both lay down and Max stays stock-still staring up at the ceiling. He feels Nev's eyes on him. Eventually he hears movement on the mattress and feels a hand grabbing for his. He reluctantly accepts.

"Just hold hands first." Nev softly reiterates, rubbing his thumb over the back of Max's hand. They lay like that in silence for a few minutes. Nev waits for Max to calm down his breathing, before he speaks again. "So how did you come across the app?"

Max sighs. "My co-workers told me about it." He doesn't continue telling the story. Why should he? Nev doesn't really care. At the same time he feels Nev scooting closer, their arms are now touching. Max feels very uncomfortable. The silence is ringing in his ears. He needs a distraction, he needs to talk now. "Why do you do the cuddle buddy thing?"

Whilst Max keeps his nose pointed towards the ceiling, Nev looks at him. "Well... There are a lot of positive consequences. First of, cuddling releases endorphins, it really lifts my mood when I have a bad day or something. It's also a great way to get to know people, because we could talk about anything during this. Overall, it just feels nice and... relaxing, I guess." He responds with the same soft voice.

Max feels his breath against his ear. He takes a quick side glance and makes eye contact with Nev. Nev squeezes his hand.

"Are you ready to try a position?"

Somehow Max feels entranced by him. "I think so." He answers reluctantly.

"Ok..." He gives another encouraging squeeze before releasing his hand. "I want you to lay on your side, facing away from me." Max does as he is told. This is probably the moment in which he gets viciously choked to death.

Instead, he feels an arm drape over his waist and a body flush against his back. His own body stiffens, blood streaming towards his ears. It doesn't seem like there'd be a big difference between it being a guy or a girl, when it comes to cuddling for Max.

Nev notices Max's discomfort. "If this is too much, you can tell me to stop, all right?" He whispers.

Max barely whispers an okay. He's trying his best not to move and cause any sort of awkward friction. He's even holding his breath, so his chest would stay still.

"It's okay, Max. Try to relax." The same calming voice says. "You could even try to act like I'm someone you know, if that helps."

Max lets out a huff of laughter. It causes him to loosen up a little and be more relaxed. After a few minutes, he trusts himself to shift around a little to be more comfortable. Having forgotten about any recent phobia for friction. Nev sees this as an opportunity to move in just a bit more. He wraps his arm tighter around his waist, now really hugging him.

"Are you still good?"

Max nods. They stay silent for a while again. To Max's surprise, he's really starting to enjoy this. It makes him realize just how long it's been since he'd been held like this, and how much he's missed it. He's relishing this moment with a content smile plastered on his face. He wants to stay like this for hours.

"Would you like to talk about anything?" Nev asks after some time.

"What would people usually talk about during this stuff?"

"Everything. From favorite colors to celebrity gossip and also things like personal problems."

"Personal problems? Do people use this as a therapy session?"

"You can, if you want to."

Once the term 'personal problems' came up, Max's subconscious was swerving around his brains, pulling all his problems out of all the metaphorical filing cabinets and placing them in neat piles on the back of his tongue. He feels like talking, but he doesn't see the use of it. Nev doesn't really care anyway. Heck, he doesn't even know this guy. Maybe he's been talking BS this whole time!

"Why did your co-workers tell you about this app exactly?" Nev asks after realizing Max is having a hard time initiating conversation.

Of course Nev has to ask this specific question, which constructs a highway to the busy city of Deep Convo. "Do you really want to know?"

"Tell me."

"This app became the solution to the problem I have according to them."

"Which is?"

Max takes a deep sigh. "Well, they pretty much think I'm not getting enough human affection, and that that must be why I'm a pessimist."

"That's sounds like bogus."

"I know!" Max is getting frustrated again, just by thinking about it. And now it has been proven that this cuddling does not work as a solution.  
Which means he can leave.  
It's not working anyway.  
Max sits up.

Nev sits up too with a confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"I don't see the point in this anymore. This won't change anything. I want to go."

"Didn't you enjoy it? Did I do something wrong?" Nev looks saddened.

"No, I just... To be honest, I-I did enjoy it for a while. But I don't think this is something for me." He keeps his voice as monotonous as possible.

"Why? Because people label you that way? 'Max, the person that doesn't like affection'?" Nev exhales and lays down again, now on his back. He motions for Max to lay on his chest. "Just lie down with me again. Don't think about anything. Enjoy it."

Max opens and closes his mouth, not knowing what to say to object. Eventually he does exactly what he's been told. Just lie down, don't think about it. Max places his head on his chest and drapes his arm over his waist. All the while, Nev gently strokes his back. This position is even comfier than the previous one.

Max feels Nev's heart steadily beating against his ear. It's making him feel drowsy. Adding the fact that Nev works like a heating system, Max is getting too comfortable. His eyelids are getting heavier and eventually he dozes off.

Some time later, Max awakens from his slumber. He must've moved closer to Nev in his sleep. His head is pressed into the crook of Nev's neck now and his leg has found its way on top of Nev's. He backs away a tiny bit.

"Hey sleepyhead." It turns out Nev is as awake as ever.

"How long was I out for?"

"Around 15 minutes I think. At first, I didn't even realize you fell asleep. I was talking to myself for a while. It's weird how you didn't wake up by my voice."

"I am kind of known for my heavy sleeping."

Nev chuckles. "Well, then I know what our future meetups will look like. If... you're interested, of course..."

Max sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He looks back down at Nev. "I actually think I am."

Nev beams with joy. He sits up too. "Awesome! I was hoping it. I really liked you're company."

"I liked yours too."

They both stand up and get ready to head out. Neither Max nor Nev is actually going to stay the night at the hotel. They both planned to head home after the meetup. It's kind of a waste of money, but Max doesn't really care for now.

They make small talk on their way to the elevator, all the way to the lobby of the hotel.

"Anyway, I'll be going now." Nev goes in for a friendly hug and Max accepts. "I'll hit you up on the app."

"Sounds good." They say their goodbyes and Nev turns to walk away. Max is about to sigh out of relief, when Nev turns around again.

"Oh, and by the way. Let's meet at one of our places next time." He winks and finally walks out, through the revolving door of the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you thought!
> 
> If you've noticed any spelling or vocabulary mistakes, please tell me.  
> That way we'll be killing two birds with one stone: The story would be corrected and my English would get better too.  
> Thank you very much for reading! Buh-bye.


End file.
